


"What are you doing in my ship, darling?"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Boats and Ships, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine





	"What are you doing in my ship, darling?"

My heart began racing when the captain of the ship came closer to me. I could feel his piercing eyes staring at me, but I kept my head low so it was covered by my hood. 

I watched him with the corner of my eye, growing stiff when I noticed how he was even closer. His blue eyes never left me, so I tried to stay still not to gather his attention. But it didn’t work. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked me in a somewhat amused tone. 

“What you asked me to, Captain” I replied, trying to make my voice sound deeper and hence less recognizable. 

“Are you?” He said, smuggly yet also slightly menacingly as his whole demeanor was. “I think I would remember if a lovely creature like yourself was on my ship, sweetheart” 

I cringed in panic and nibbled on my bottom lip, but before I could do anything to brush suspicion off myself, he had pulled off my hood to reveal my face. 

“Stowaway!” Someone in the crew shouted, quickly gathering around the captain in case he needed assitance. 

“What are you doing on my ship, darling?” The captain didn’t pay any attention to the rest, his eyes still focused on me. 

“I… I…” I stuttered, not expecting to be caught nor to earn such a reaction from the captain. “Well, I…”

“You can tell me” I could have sworn there was a flirtatious hint on his tone. “But make sure to convince me not to put you on the plank and abandon you on the middle of the bloody ocean” 

I ignored everyone staring at me and straightened up my back with dignity. The captain cocked up an eyebrow in surpirse, but seemed satisfied by such a small gesture. 

“I want to travel” I began, speaking with determination and resolve. “I will work under your orders and do anything you ask, but I’m not moving from here, Captain” 

He merely observed me, still bearing that smug smirk plastered on his lips. The captain looked me up and down and crossed his arms over his chest, showing the hook on his left hand. 

“Name’s Hook, love” He winked at me. “What’s yours?” 

“Y/N” I replied, looking him up and down just like he did before. 

His smirk just widened, dedicating me a last glance before he walked away. 

“Welcome to my ship, Y/N” He stopped to talk to me. “Show me you’re worth as much as I think you are”


End file.
